


Anger Managed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Anger Managed

**Title:** Anger Managed  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus solo, mention of Lily and Bill Weasley  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Everything old is new, celibacy, flagellation (of the figurative kind)  
 **Other Warnings:** Masturbation, mention of prostitution, anger issues, attraction to auburn hair :P  
 **Word Count:** ~1015  
 **Summary/Description:** After a lifetime of celibacy, Severus finally figures out what arouses him.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written during my November writing binge. Special thanks to [](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the beta. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone.

That Severus was celibate was surely obvious to anyone that looked at him, his charming personality and roguish good looks notwithstanding, he thought to himself. Even his internal voice was ironic.

From the first time he'd realized he had an erection—and he'd pushed and pushed on his knob, hoping it would go down before his mum saw it—he was embarrassed by his body.

It didn't get any better when every time he saw Lily, his cock sprang to life like it had a mind of its own. In the summer before fifth year, when they were still talking to each other, she often wore that yellow shirt with the orange flowers—the one where the highest button was just barely above her breasts, where he could _almost_ make out a hint of cleavage—paired with a white skirt which showed off most of her thigh, and Severus was in a nearly constant state of arousal.

Wanking was messy, but worse was having to clean the bedding so every morning and every night he mechanically got himself off as quickly as possible, shooting his load into the toilet.

Once he became closer acquaintances with Lucius and his _friends_ he was invited to have a go with Evan Rosier's little sister, Elsie. He stood by and watched as half a dozen boys fucked her, and the sight sickened him, although his cock wasn't quite getting the message. When it was to be his turn, he managed to find an almost believable excuse and went off to his dorm instead.

After he left school, his Potions work for the Dark Lord kept him busy, and a low profile necessary in his work as a spy. He thought once or twice about picking up one of the Knockturn whores but, in the end, his desire was never as great as his revulsion.

When he began working at Hogwarts—and realized that any miniscule chance he might have had with Lily was truly gone forever—he accepted his fate. Certainly a single young man in a school full of children would have next to no chance at finding someone. The professors had been his very own, a disgusting thought, as well as being far too old for him. The snot-nosed, spotty-faced students were too young, and forbidden regardless.

It was years before he realized he rarely even became hard anymore. A quick check of the plumbing first thing in the morning, yes, but at the sight of one of the seventh years showing a little too much leg? No, not at all.

That bothered him a little. He didn't want it to fall off, after all. He knew it wouldn't, that was absurd, but perhaps a little bit of 'broom polishing' wouldn't be such a bad idea. He would deal with the guilt and revulsion later, like he did with so many things in his life.

He decided to relax in a warm bath. Stripping his clothes, he took in his pathetic physique in the full length mirror he tended to avoid. He'd already charmed it so it couldn't speak; he was hard enough on himself, he didn't need someone else reminding him of his poor attributes—his too thin torso, the ugly Mark on his arm (currently dormant but occasionally showing signs of life) his flaccid cock and balls hanging darkly from the thick nest of curls. Severus frowned. _Who would find that appealing?_

He turned and waved his wand at the taps, water flowing instantly at the temperature Severus preferred. He set his wand on the stool he kept beside the tub, never wanting it far from his person.

Slipping into the tub, Severus sighed as the water warmed him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, emptying his mind of students, professors, even Dark Lords. Eventually his hand moved to his cock, half-hard in the warm water. He stroked himself lazily and tried to recall something that had aroused him, something he could call on to help him along.

He could not, _would_ not think of Lily. His mind moved quickly between faces, trying to find something that appealed. He was stunned when his cock leapt at the thought of Head Boy William Weasley. He'd never found men attractive in the slightest but he couldn't deny he was aroused.

The boy had long ginger hair, so perhaps it was his resemblance to Lily that interested him. He began stroking himself harder, more roughly, squeezing just so. Yes, Severus remembered well taking points from his younger brother just last week. The older boy's eyes had been defiant, his anger palpable and Severus realized it was _that_ from which he was taking his pleasure.

He thought back to other students, the ones he'd made cry, the ones he'd shouted down, the imbeciles he wanted to throttle within an inch of their lives. Before he knew it his hand was flying over his cock and he was spurting long and hard, the droplets of come dispersing in the now tepid bath water.

Rinsing himself with clean water, Severus stepped from the tub and wrapped himself in a thick robe, a gift from Horace Slughorn after his first year teaching. That man was always trying to get something from someone with his 'connections' and 'tokens of affection', not that Severus ever fell for that. Not since he'd been a student anyway, he thought, flush with embarrassment at how desperately he'd craved attention at the time. _No more_ , he thought savagely.

No, now he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a different man. He felt invigorated, energized, and, watching his cock twitch and fill, he realized with some satisfaction, aroused.

Celibacy had been a mistake, that was certain. He would take his pleasure from the power he wielded as a Professor, from his ability to crush even the most delicate of students without remorse, and then, with adrenalin and anger pumping through his veins, he would enjoy himself to the fullest.

Perhaps even search out one of those filthy whores. Maybe he'd find one with thick, auburn hair.


End file.
